Undead (playable)
Death knight, Hunter, Monk | language = Gutterspeak | population = 16,000 | slang = Orcish | start = Deathknell, Tirisfal Glades | capital = Undercity, Tirisfal Glades | leader = Lady Sylvanas Windrunner | mount = Skeletal Horse }} The undead of the Undercity faction, better known as the undead ForsakenWorld of Warcraft Manual, 188 (also simply called ForsakenWorld of Warcraft Manual, 188) is a faction of playable undead Forsaken in the World of Warcraft allied with the Horde. The undead (Forsaken) start in Deathknell, a sub-zone located in western Tirisfal Glades. Background Bound to the iron will of the tyrant Lich King, the vast undead armies of the Scourge seek to eradicate all life on Azeroth. Led by the banshee Sylvanas Windrunner, one group of undead broke away from the Scourge in a small period of time when the Lich King lost some of his power, and they freed themselves of the Lich King's domination. These renegades call themselves the Forsaken. They fight a constant battle not only to retain their freedom from the Scourge, but also to exterminate those who would hunt them as monsters. With Sylvanas as their banshee queen, the Forsaken have built a dark stronghold beneath the ruins of Lordaeron’s former capital city. This hidden 'Undercity' forms a sprawling labyrinth that stretches beneath the haunted woods of the Tirisfal Glades. From this bastion, the Forsaken wage an unending battle against the Scourge as well as the remaining humans who still seek to reclaim their lands. For though the very land is cursed, the zealous humans of the Scarlet Crusade cling to their scattered holdings, obsessed with eradicating the undead and retaking their once-beautiful homeland. Convinced that the primitive races of the Horde can help them achieve victory over their enemies, the Forsaken have entered an alliance of convenience with the savage orcs and the proud tauren. Harboring no true loyalty for their new allies, they will go to any lengths to ensure their dark plans come to fruition. As one of the Forsaken, you must eliminate any who pose a threat to the new order – be they human, undead, or otherwise. Character In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, the undead are able to play as hunters, while in Mists of Pandaria they will also be able to play as monks. Starting attributes Racial traits Reasons for racial traits Though undeath was not something any Forsaken actually chose, it brought new capabilities and immunities; The Will of the Forsaken reflects the sheer mental will to resist the Lich King's will that every Forsaken innately possesses from the day of their dark rebirth. As the Forsaken are physically dead, they have the ability to Cannibalize, metabolizing the remains of humanoid corpses to regain their own strength. The undead do not need to draw breath to fill their lungs, and can thus also stay underwater much longer than any other race. The nature of their unnatural existence has given the Forsaken an innate resistance to shadow magic as it is what created them in the first place. Quest directions The undead start in Deathknell, and after the quests are finished there, they head on to Brill. While at Brill, there are many quests that involve going to the Undercity, the undead capital city. After finishing the quests in Brill, it is common to travel to The Sepulcher, Silverpine Forest to quest there. Alternatively, undead players can go to Durotar from the zeppelin tower near Brill, and then walk to The Crossroads, The Barrens rather than Silverpine Forest after completing the Brill quests, at about level 14. Although the initial walk to The Crossroads is long, following this path has some advantages: * Quests at the Crossroads are somewhat less challenging than those in Silverpine at the same character levels, allowing more rapid level advancement. * Several high level aggro mobs roam Silverpine, most notably Son of Arugal. * The Barrens are customarily a much busier and larger area than Silverpine, and thus level 14+ characters are able to get an introduction to larger scale socialization within the game, and have many more quests to choose from. * Durotar and The Barrens host two low-level instance dungeons (Ragefire Chasm under Orgrimmar and the Wailing Caverns southwest of the Crossroads) which also assists newer players in becoming familiar with that aspect of the game. Plus, there are two additional higher level dungeons in the Barrens, Razorfen Kraul and Razorfen Downs, which you will probably be ready for once once you finish Ragefire Chasm and Wailing Caverns. Silverpine only has one dungeon, Shadowfang Keep, south of The Sepulcher. * At roughly level 14, Forsaken usually get Honored reputation standing with the Undercity, and as they start at Neutral with the other Horde races, they might want to build some reputation with them early. The exception to this is undead Death Knights. They start with Unfriendly reputation standing with Orgrimmar and progress to Friendly via the completion of a single quest. With the The Burning Crusade expansion set, the Forsaken can also choose to do quests in Eversong Woods and Ghostlands using the Orb of Translocation, located in the Ruins of Lordaeron, to travel there. Opinion and analysis See Forsaken analysis. Videos 7bXT3nizo7E YMQeH1SbPEs Patch changes * Trivia * In the Chinese version of WoW, a patch in 2007 covered up the bones of the Forsaken (and abominations).http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/07/03/the9-changes-wow-in-china-to-appease-censors/ * Although they are "undead" the playable undead show up as a humanoid when a hunter tracks them, and are considered "humanoids" for game play purposes, i.e. Shackle Undead cannot be cast on them. References External links es:No-muerto (jugable) pl:Undead (playable) it:Non Morti (razza giocabile) Category:Horde races Category:Forsaken Category:Factions Category:Undercity